Fuzzies
by littleprincess27
Summary: Since when did it hurt to see her leave? SASUSAKU/fluff/ POST-CANON


He was devoid of love. He forgot what it feels like to be held, to feel the warmth of an embrace, to feel loved- no one could blame him, he sought for justice.

He begged for the inner peace God knows how many nights he spent crying, trying to forget everything that had happened in the past. He never thought about love, the concept

was entirely foreign to him.

It has been two months since he finished his mission of making amends with other nations-to pardon him for his past behavior. It's been two months since he last saw her.

it's been two months since he asked himself what it meant to be inlove.

he was staring at his walls, he found himself smirking at the thought of seeing her blush when he tapped her forehead. she understood him, she read him like an open book

though it irritated him, he secretly loved it.

loved?

when will you find out that you're actually inlove?

he glanced at the clock beside him. 7:23 it read.

He stood up, grabbed a random shirt and went out. he started walking, still thinking what would it's like to love.

his feet unconciously dragging him to a place so familiar. He stopped walking. he was leaning against a wall, staring up the sky.

_man, since when did I get all mushy?_ he thought to himself.

he stared at his left "arm" and remembered who helped him put it on. his mind drifted to the pink haired medic he just cant stop thinking about.

when he was travelling, somehow they kept in touch, he wrote her letters-not just any letters that he would send to some comrade, his letters hinted affection, care,

anxiousness and fear. He would always be in a better mood when he would recieve her letters, he would spend countless hours thinking about how she is, smirking to himself how

she would draw scribblings when she wrote letters for him. Her antics never die.

Her letters were so pure, he would hear her soothing voice when he would read her letters. she would always assure him that she's waiting for him and that she loves him.

he would tell her to wait for a little longer til he comes home, for her-just for her. He cant get himself to write the word "love" because he was still unsure if that

is how he really felt.

a peck on his cheek woke him um from his thoughts, instinctively he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his.

she smiled and asked "what were you thinking about?" He looked at her with a familiar glint in his eyes, other people would deem it as indifference but she knew better

his eyes held affection reserved for only her.

"You, me... Us" he said leaving her mouth ajar. she looked down at her feet, lack of words to say to him.

He's been investing so much time in picking her up, bringing her food when he has spare time, asking her to train with him during the weekends.

They would hold hands, exchange glances, they would even spare each other a few hugs. but they never really were certain about their relationship.

this made her nervous, she was just staring at him waiting for him to talk but she decided to walk. trying to keep her distance from him, trying to sort out her thoughts

when he saw her back a pang of pain hit him.

_Since when did it hurt to see her leave?_

he couldnt remember, but definitely remembers the first time he held her hand, how assuring it felt to have someone in your life again.

He remembered the first time he kissed her forehead since she felt so insecure about herself. And now he sees her wiping her tears, a few feet away from him, she was

afraid of what he was going to say...

_baka._

he went up to her, spun her around and kissed her.

he held her,felt the warmth of their embrace, he felt love. he gave her love.

He never knew what the word "love" meant til this moment.

He wiped her tears, kissed her cheek and said

"i love you,Sakura"

She stopped crying, stared at him and he could have sworn her smile would make the entire village light up.

"What did you say?" she teased. he drew her closer and whispered in her ear

"I love you, so damn much Sakura."


End file.
